You're Life and My Life
by Ouji Susanoo
Summary: Hinata mengira hidupnya hancur karena orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain . Tapi hidupnya berubah setelah dia bertemu dengan orang itu di medan perang . Dan inilah awal kehidupan Hinata dengan orang itu . Hidupmu dan Hidupku
1. Chapter 1

**You're Life and My Life**  
 **Chapter 1**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : Sasuke x Hinata & Naruto x Sakura  
Warning : OOC , Typo , abal , alur gazebo , dll  
Genre : Friendship , Romance & Hurt/comfort

Perang Dunia Ninja IV kini telah berakhir . Proyek Mugen Tsukuyomi telah gagal . Uchiha Madara sudah disegel . Kini semua orang bisa bernafas dengan lega . berterima kasihlah pada pahlawan dan sahabat pahlawan kita Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke . Mereka adalah orang yang paling berperan penting pada perang tersebut . Tapi dimana mereka ?_? . Ara mereka ternyata ada di lembah akhir . Dan mereka hanya memiliki sedikit cakra untuk serangan terakhir . Naruto berusaha untuk membawa sasuke kembali .

"Sasuke kembalilah ke Konoha !" teriak naruto  
"Kenapa aku harus kembali ?" tanya sasuke  
"Kami semua ingin kau kembali sasuke"  
"Cih , jika kau ingin aku kembali kalahkan aku terlebih dulu naruto"  
"Aku pasti mengalahkanmu sasuke"  
"RASENGAN"  
"Dalam mimpimu naruto"  
"CHIDORI"

Duaarrrrrrrr!

Mereka mengeluarkan sisa kekuatan mereka . Dan ledakan pun terjadi . Kemenangan diperoleh oleh Uzumaki Naruto . Walaupun naruto dan sasuke mengalami luka parah .

"Ukh a-aku menang s-sasuke , tepati j-janjimu uhuk uhuk "  
"..."

Tidak lama setelah itu banyak sekali shinobi konoha yang mengerumuni mereka . Termasuk Kunoichi bersurai pink itu sakura . Dia berlari ketempat naruto sekuat tenaga .

"Naruto.."  
"S-sakura-chan"  
"Diamlah naruto aku akan menyembuhkanmu"  
"A-arigatou s-sakura-chan"

Tanpa mereka sadari , dari kejauhan mereka sadari ada gadis bersurai indigo yang menatap mereka tengan sedih . Ya dia Hinata Hyuuga . Awalnya dia berniat menghampiri naruto tapi dia kalah cepat dengan sakura . Dia hanya bisa terisak melihat pemandangan romantis didepannya .

"Hiks pada akhirnya aku selalu kalah . Benar kata ayah aku hanyalah sampah . Tak ada yang menginginkanku"

Tiba-tiba hinata mendengar suara orang kesakitan dan dia menoleh kesumber suara .

"Ukh..."  
"S-sasuke-kun" teriak hinata sambil berlari kearah sasuke  
"S-sasuke-kun t-tidak apa-apa ?"  
"H-hinata , kaukah itu ?"  
"I-iya s-sasuke-kun ini aku H-hinata"  
"T-ternyata kau sudah t-tumbuh menjadi gadis yang d-dewasa"  
"A-ah s-sasuke-kun bisa saja , lebih baik s-sasuke-kun istirahat , aku akan mengobati sasuke-kun sebisaku"

Hinata yang mengobati sasuke masih tersipu malu waktu sasuke memujinya , hinata memberikan cakra untuk sasuke agar sasuke paling bisa berdiri dan berjalan . Tapi ini memakan waktu cukup lama .

"H-hinata apa masih lama ?" tanya sasuke  
"A-ah s-sasuke-kun mengalami luka yang cukup dalam , ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pulih"  
"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggigitmu"  
"M-maksud s-sasuke-kun ?"  
"Biarkan aku menggigitmu agar aq bisa mengambil ¼ cakra darimu . aku janji tidak akan mengambil semuanya"  
"A-ah k-kalau begitu ini" sambil menyodorkan lehernya  
"Arigatou" sasuke mulai menggigit leher hinata

(Author:Ini ninja apa vampir sih thor kok pakek gigit leher ? Author:Menurutmu apa loh ? *plak {back to the story})

"Akhhhhh..."teriak hinata  
"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata ?" tanya sasuke  
"A-aku tidak apa-apa s-sasuke-kun . S-sasuke-kun ayo kita kembali ke Konoha " ajak hinata  
"Aku tidak bisa hinata"  
"K-kenapa?" tanya hinata  
"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di Konoha . Akupun adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup . Aku harus membangkitkan Klanku kembali . Akupun tak mungkin memilih sakura karena naruto mencintai sakura"  
"oh begitu"jawab hinata sedih karena mengingat fakta itu lagi  
"Hinata maukah kau membantuku membangkitkan klanku kembali ?"  
"A-apa tapi sasuke-kun aku..."  
"Aku mencintaimu waktu kita masih genin hinata , maaf baru bilang sekarang , sebenarnya aku mau menyatakannya tapi aku takut , aku takut kau menolakku karena naruto . Itu sebabnya aku hanya diam"  
"Benarkah itu sasuke-kun ?"  
"Benar Hime . Jadi maukah kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha ?"

Hinata masih memikirkan jawaban yang akan dia berikan ke sasuke . Ayo hinata apa lagi kau pikirkan naruto tidak mencintaimu , tapi sasuke sangat mencintaimu . Berikanlah sasuke kesempatan hinata . Pilihlah jalan kehidupan yang baru , hidupmu hidupnya . Hinata masih berdebat dengan batinnya . Dan akhirnya hinata akan memilih kehidupan yang baru . lagian tak ada yang mencintainya , tak ada yang menginginkannya , apa lagi coba .

"B-baiklah s-sasuke-kun , aku mau tapi aku belum siap untuk menikah . Aku masih terlalu mudah , dan aku belum bisa mencintaimu karena kita baru saling kenal . Jadi buatlah aku mencintaimu" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum tulus  
"Arigatou hime . Aku akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku"balas sasuke tersenyum , senyum yang paling tulus

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang kunoichi berambut pink yang menatap mereka dengan sedih

"Jadi sasuke-kun mencintai hinata-chan"batin sakura miris

Naruto yang melihat sakura tersenyum miris kearah pasangan sejoli SASUHINA hanya juga bisa tersenyum miris .

"Jadi sakura-chan masih mencintai sasuke"batin naruto miris

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

You're Life and My Life  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : Sasuke x Hinata & Naruto x Sakura  
Warning : OOC , Typo , abal , alur gazebo , dll  
Genre : Friendship , Romance & Hurt/comfort  
Rumah Sakit Konoha  
Kamar no.969  
"Sasuke-kun bagaimana , kau merasa lebih baik ?"tanya sakura  
"Hm"  
"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau nanti kita..."  
Sebelum sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya , tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu kamar sasuke . Dan orang itu adalah hinata .  
"A-ah ada sakura-san ?" tanya hinata  
"Hm"jawab sakura  
"Hinata-hime"panggil sasuke sambi tersenyum charming *kyaaa  
"S-sasuke-kun , o-ohayou" sapa hinata  
"Ohayou mou hinata-hime" jawab sasuke  
CUP~~~~  
Tanpa mempedulikan sakura yang masih ada disana sasuke tetap mencium bibir hinata . Itu adalah rutinitas sasuke setiap kali bertemu hinata . Hinata hanya bisa berblushing ria . Dan sakura hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan sedih .  
"Hinata-hime aku ada kabar baik untukmu"  
"A-apa itu s-sasuke-kun ?" tanya hinata  
"Hari ini aku sudah diizinkan untuk pulang kerumah , karena kondisiku sudah sehat dan cakraku sudah kembali normal"  
"Benarkah itu s-sasuke-kun ?"  
"Hm"  
"S-syukurlah"  
"Setelah ini tolong bantu aku merapikan pakaian yang akan aku bawa pulang kerumah hime"  
"H-hai' "  
"Boleh kubantu ?"tanya sakura  
"Tidak perlu ! Kau keluarlah sekarang"jawab sasuke sarkasme  
"A-ah begitu ya , baiklah" jawab sakura sambil berjalan keluar  
"Sakura-san" batin hinata memanggil sakura  
"Hinata-hime kau sudah selesai ?" tanya sasuke  
"A-ah iya s-sasuke-kun"  
"Kalau begitu ayo"ajak sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya  
"Hm" jawab hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan sasuke  
Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah sakit sambil menggandeng tangan hinata . Orang-orang yang mereka lewati menatap mereka dengan kagum .  
"Eh itu kan sasuke ?"  
"Iya , itu sasuke . wah dia menggandeng seorang Heiress Hyuuga"  
"Iya Hinata Hyuuga dia kan calon Heiress Hyuuga"  
"Wah dia gk bakal jadi Heiress !"  
"Kenapa ?"  
"Karena dia akan jadi Nyonya Uchiha"  
"Ya kau benar"  
Seperti itulah pembicaraan orang-orang mengenai 2 pasangan SASUHINA ini . Hinata berblushing ria mendengarnya . Sedangkan sasuke , dia menampilkan senyum yang belum pernah dia keluarkan . Hinata yang melihatnya terpana .  
"Sasuke-ku jika tersenyum sangat tampan . Aduh jantungku kok deg-degan ya ? Apa aku sudah mulai mencintai sasuke-kun ? Kelihatannya iya" batin hinata  
"Terpesona terhadapku hime ?" tanya sasuke yang memergoki hinata  
"A-apaan sih sasuke-kun"  
"Hm"  
Sebelum mereka sampai dikediaman Uchiha . Duo SASUHINA tersebut dicegat oleh bocah kyubi naruto .  
"Ohayou sasuke , hinata-chan" sapa naruto riang  
"Hm" jawab sasuke  
"Ohayou naruto-kun" balas hinata sambil tersenyum  
"Oi sasuke , nanti datanglah ke kedai ichiraku . Aku mengadakan pesta kepulanganmu ke konoha"  
"Tidak dobe , aku tidak pernah meminta itu padamu"  
"Ayolah teme ini aku yang teraktir , aku juga mengundang teman-teman dan aku juga mengundang Gaara Kazekage"  
"Kau mengundang siapa ?" tanya sasuke geram 'kazekage , sial'  
"A-ayolah sasuke-kun , naruto-kun sudah mengundang kazekage-sama ,kau tak ingin kan membuat kazakage menyesal"  
"Cih , baiklah . Jam berapa aku dan hime kesana ?" tanya sasuke sarkasme  
"Hehehe begitu dong . Jam 5 sore acara dimulai"  
"Ya sudah . Aku mau pulang" kata sasuke sambil menarik hinata menjauh bersamanya dari naruto  
"Jaa naruto-kun" sapa hinata walau sedikit agak jauh tapi bisa didengar  
"Jaa hinata-chan" jawab naruto  
SKIP TIME  
Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah lama sasuke . Tempat itu sudah bersih , termasuk kediaman uchiha yang lain . Tempat ini memang diminta hokage agar direnovasi agar bisa ditinggali lagi oleh unchiha terakhir uchiha sasuke . Tempat itu sudah dibersihkan dan layak ditinggali . Sasuke yang berdiri di depan rumahnya mulai mengingat masa lalunya . Tanpa sadar sasuke menangis . Hinata yang melihat sasuke menangis juga ikut sedih . Dia sudah tau tragedi yang menimpa uchiha dari naruto . Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi ikut menangis dan pada saat itu juga hinata berjanji dia tak akan membuat sasuke menangis . Hinata menarik sasuke kedalam pelukkan hangatnya .  
"M-menangislah sasuke-kun . Menangislah sepuas-puasmu , tapi setelah itu kau tidak boleh menangis lagi . Bagaimana ?"  
"Hiks..Hiks.. i-iya hime hiks.."  
Hinata mengajak sasuke untuk masuk kerumah itu .  
"Sasuke-kun ayo kita masuk" ajak hinata sambil tersenyum  
Entah kekuatan dari mana hinata berani menggenggam tangan sasuke , menautkan jari-jemari mereka . Sasuke yang terkejut akan perlakuan hinata hanya bisa ikut masuk .  
"Wah tempat ini sangat luas" kata hinata sambil berputar-putar  
"Hm"  
"Wah itu foto Mikoto baa-san , Fugaku ji-san dan Itachi-nii ya ?"  
"Hm . Darimana kau tau nama orangtuaku ?"  
"Sasuke-kun tidak perlu tahu aku tahu darimana"  
"Begitu... , Hinata ?" panggil sasuke  
"Ya" jawab hinata  
"Apa kau masih mencintai naruto ?" tanya sasuke to the point

"Hina.."  
"Aku sudah tidak mencintai naruto-kun lagi sasuke-kun . Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai . Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menganggap aku berguna . Dan dia sangat tampan . Mau tau dia dari klan mana ?"  
"Klan apa ?"  
"Dia dari klan yang terkenal . Klan Uchiha . Dia adik dari Itachi-nii"  
"Biar aku tebak apa dia Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Itachi Uchiha ?"  
"Ya kau benar . Dan dia adalah calon suamiku . Kyaaa"  
Sasuke menggendong hinata ala bridal style sambil berputar-putar . Setelah itu sasuke berhenti , dia menurunkan hinata dan langsung memeluknya .  
"Arigatou hinata-hime"  
"Tidak sasuke-kun . Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih . Karena sasuke-kun mengingatkanku akan seseorang"  
"Siapa ?"  
"Dia seorang nenek tua . Aku bertemu nenek itu sewaktu dihutan . Katanya dia mau kerumah sakit Konoha , tapi dia tidak tahu jalan mana yang mau di ambil . Akhirnya aku mengantarkan nenek itu kerumah sakit . Setelah sampai aku langsung berpamitan kepadanya , tapi sebelum aku pergi nenek itu mencekal tanganku tiba-tiba . Katanya dia mau memberiku nasihat"  
"Nasehat apa ?"  
"Menikahlah dengan orang yang mencintaimu . Bukan dengan orang yang kamu cintai . Percayalah , ini akan lebih berguna apalagi untuk jangka panjang"  
"Wah nenek itu bijak sekali"  
"Saat itu juga aku mulai belajar melupakan naruto . Belum lagi ada sasuke-kun yang ada disisiku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku"  
"Jadi , kapan kita menikah ?" tanya sasuke sambil devil smirk  
"E-eh ?"  
"Besok aku akan ke kediaman Hyuuga"  
"T-tapi , sasuke-kun apa itu tak terlalu cepat ?"  
"Tenang saja hime . Aku hanya akan memintamu darinya . jika dia menerima kau yang tentukan tanggal pernikahannya"  
"Bolehkah ?"  
"Hm , tapi jangan lama-lama"  
"B-baiklah .Oh ya sasuke-kun sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya hinata  
Sasuke menengok ke jam yang sudah ada setelah renovasi . Dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul 16:45 .  
"15 menit lagi jam 5 sore"  
"Aduh kita kan belum siap-siap , jika aku kembali kerumah waktunya gk cukup , kita bisa telat"  
"Kalau begitu kita bersiap-siap disini"  
"Tapi sasuke-kun , aku tidak membawa baju ganti"  
"Ikut aku"  
Sasuke menarik hinata dengan lembut ke kamar orangtuanya sasuke . Kamar itu tidak berubah sedikitpun . Sasuke melepaskan tangan hinata dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian yang ada di sana . Sasuke membuka lemari itu . Didalam lemari itu ada pakaiannya ibu dan ayah sasuke . Sasuke mengambil kimono ibunya dan memberikan kimono itu kepada hinata .  
"Pakailah ini . kamar mandinya ada disana . Sekalian saja mandi" sambil menunjuk pojok kamar orang tuanya . Setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi pribadi  
"Ini kimononya siapa sasuke-kun ?"  
"Itu milik ibuku , tenang saja ukurannya cocok denganmu"  
"Tak apa hanya sementara kan . Lagian sebentar lagi kau akan jadi nyonya UCHIHA" Kata sasuke sambil menyeringai  
"Baiklah aku mandi dulu"  
"Aku tunggu diruang tamu"  
"Iya"  
SKIP TIME  
Sasuke sekarang berada diruang tamu keluarga uchiha . sasuke mengenakan celana kain berwarna abu-abu . atasannya dia menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam dilapisi kemeja biru polos . Dia juga mengenakan kalung lambang uchiha ( tampilan sasuke yang ini persis di naruto road to ninja ) . Sasuke merasakan cakra hinata mendekat , sasuke menoleh ke hinata dan dia langsung gugup .Gimana gak gugup . Hinata mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua dengan obi berwarna hitam . Simple namun elegan . Rambut hinata digerai , namun di hiasi jepit hitam-biru yang cantik .  
"S-sasuke-kun , bagaimana penampilanku ?"  
"Cantik , sangat cantik"  
"Arigatou"  
"Hinata maukah kau menerima ini ?"  
"Cantik sekali kalung . Apa ini untukku sasuke-kun ?"  
"Hm , didalam kalung ini ada setengah cakraku . Ini akan melindungimu . jika kau dalam bahaya susanoo akan aktif dengan sendirinya dan kau bisa mengeluarkan jurus Amaterasu sesuai kehendakmu" jelas sasuke  
"B-begitu"  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ?"  
"Hm"  
Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menggandeng tangan hinata . setelah mengunci pagar kediaman uchiha . mereka berangkat dengan berjalan kaki sambil menautkan jari-jemari mereka . Orang-orang yang melihat mereka terpana akan ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka . Terutama sang Heiress Hyuuga . Mereka selalu melihat yang ada di punggung gadis hyuuga tersebut . Lambang berbentuk kipas , Lambang klan Uchiha . Kehidupan yang baru akan datang . Hidupmu dan hidupku .

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

You're Life and My Life  
Chapter 3

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : Sasuke x Hinata & Naruto x Sakura  
Warning : OOC , Typo , abal , alur gazebo , dll  
Genre : Friendship , Romance & Hurt/comfort

Kedai Ichiraku adalah kedai ramen terenak di Konoha . Jika ada yang menanyakanmu 'Hei di sini kedai ramen paling enak dimana ?' Ya di kedai Ichiraku ini . Kedai ini dibangun oleh orang yang disebut Teuchi . Teuchi memiliki putri yang cantik bernama Ayame . Ayame disini juga membantu ayahnya sebagai pelayan . Kedai ichiraku yang dulu hanya bisa menerima pelanggan berjumlah 6 orang . Dan kedai ichiraku yang sekarang berbeda dari yang dulu . Kedai itu sekarang bisa menampung banyak pelanggan . Termasuk untuk sekarang . Kedai itu sekarang di blokir oleh naruto untuk pesta mengadakan pesta kepulangan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sasuke . Mereka sekarang sudah berkumpul . Disana ada tim Naruto , sakura , sai , karin , Kiba , shino , Ino , shikamaru , choji , lee , tenten . Disana juga ada Kazekage Gaara , temari , kankuro dan matsuri . Disana mereka menunggu tokoh utama , sasuke .

"Oi naruto tadi kau sudah bilangkan pada sasuke ?" tanya kiba  
"Sudah kiba bahkan aku juga sudah mengundang hinata-chan juga"  
"Mungkin mereka ada sedikit urusan" kata tenten  
"Ya , dan itu pasti kencan" jawab lee berapi-api  
"Iya , aku dengar-dengar sasuke-kun suka hinata-chan . Apa gosip itu benar ?" tanya ino sang ratu gosip Konoha  
"Iya , aku dengar hinata-chan yang meminta sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha " timpal tenten  
"Tunggu ! Bukankah yang kalian maksud Hinata Hyuuga calon Heiress Hyuuga ?" tanya temari  
"Ya , Hinata-san memang calon Heiress Hyuuga" jawab shikamaru  
"Eh itu kan sasuke . Benarkan ?" kata kankuro  
"Hm , itu sasuke dan hinata-san" timpal shikamaru  
"Wah jadi yang disebelah uchiha-san itu hyuuga hinata . Sugoii , Kawaiii "  
"Eh tunggu kenapa daritadi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang itu menatap mereka ?" tanya temari  
"Bukan mereka temari . Lebih tepatnya punggung gadis heiress hyuuga itu " timpal gaara

Sasuke dan hinata sampai dikedai ichiraku . dan mereka akan segera mengadakan pesta tersebut .

"Hai sasuke-kun?" sapa ino  
"Sasuke selamat datang" sambut choji  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu sasuke ?" tanya shikamaru sekedar basa-basi  
"Sasuke-kun aku merindukanmu " teriak karin  
"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Uchiha Sasuke" sapa gaara  
"Hm"

Dan hanya 2 konsonan itu doang sebagai balasannya . Kebiasaan irit bicara ala uchiha . Tidak berubah sama sekali .

"Sasuke-kun , hinata-chan ayo duduk kita mulai pestanya" ajak tenten  
"I-iya tenten-san" jawab hinata  
Sebelum hinata duduk , sasuke memanggil hinata .  
"Tunggu Hinata-hime"  
"Hime" batin semua orang  
"A-ada apa s-sasuke-kun"  
"Kemarilah"

Hinata berbalik kearah sasuke tanpa melihat pandangan horor semua temannya yang menatap punngungnya . Ya disana ada lambang uchiha . Awalnya mereka mengira itu lambang hyuuga , tapi diluar dugaan .

"Ada daun kering dirambutmu hime" kata sasuke sambil mengambil daun itu  
"T-terima kasih sasuke-kun"  
"Hinata itu" tunjuk tenten  
"Ada apa tenten-san ?" tanya hinata inosen  
"Punggungmu" timpal ino  
"ITU KAN LAMBANG KLAN UCHIHA" teriak lee  
"E-eh ?"  
"Kenapa kalau itu lambang klan uchiha ?" tanya sasuke  
"B-bukan apa-apa" timpal ino

Gaara , temari dan kankuro menyeringai

"Kau pintar uchiha , mengikatnya untuk sementara dengan cara seperti ini . Aku kasih tau , seorang gadis tidak suka dikekang " kata temari  
"Kau hebat sasuke , menggunakan cara yang , licik untuk menipu semua orang dengan lambang punggung yang ada pada gadis heiress hyuuga itu" kata gaara sambil menyeringai  
"Terima kasih atas pujianmu kazekage-sama" timpal sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke gaara , gaara pun sama  
"Hei sasuke kenapa kau menyuruh hinata-chan menggunakan kimono itu ?" tanya kiba kesal  
"Aku hanya ingin semua orang tau bahwa Hyuuga Hinata-hime hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha Seorang" Kata sasuke mantap karena disana cuma ada teman-teman . Orang luar yang tau hanya Teuchi-jisan dan ayame-san  
"Sudah-sudah kalian tidak lihat hinata-chan sampai malu gitu . Kita mulai saja acara ini" kata tenten , dia berusaha menolong hinata  
"Arigatou tenten-san" batin hinata  
"Untuk kepulangan sasuke ke Konoha dan untuk kedamaian seluruh aliansi shinobi , bersulang" kata naruto  
"BERSULANGGG!" timpal mereka semua

SKIP TIME

"Semua , apa acara kita selanjutnya ?" tanya choji  
"Apa ya ?"pikir naruto  
"Hei bagaimana kalau kita kepemandian air panas ?" tanya tenten  
"Hm boleh juga , kita semua juga bau ramen terutama naruto dan choji" timpal ino  
"Kalau gitu ayo kita berangkat" ajak kiba  
"AYOOO" jawab mereka serempak

Setelah mereka keluar dari kadai ichiraku . Mereka dikejutkan oleh sekelompok bandit yang merampok toko-toko sebelah . Niat mereka yang mau membantu orang-orang lemah itu di cegat oleh sasuke .

"Tunggu" kata sasuke  
"Kenapa sasuke ? orang-orang seperti mereka harus dikasih pelajaran biar tidak menyusahkan rakyat konoha" kata kiba geram  
"Hinata-hime lawan mereka" perintah sasuke dengan lembut  
"A-aku" timpal hinata  
"Apa maksudmu sasuke ? Menyuruh hinata untuk melawan mereka semua" tanya shino  
"Ini untuk mengetes kalung yang aku berikan pada hinata . Ini juga untuk membuktikan bahwa hinata-hime tidaklah lemah" kata sasuke  
"B-begitu . B-baiklah sasuke-kun" kata hinata mantap  
Orang-orang tersebut menatap kalung batu geok berwarna ungu  
"Mau apa kau gadis kecil ?" tanya salah satu bandit itu  
"Mengalahkan kalian"  
"Hahahahaha mimpi kau gadis kecil yang lemah" mereka semua tertawa

Semua orang yang menatap hinata merasa takut . Mereka merasakan aura , aura yang belum pernah dikeluarkan oleh sang heiress hyuuga . Hinata marah dia dibilang lemah . Sudah cukup ayah dan anggota klan hyuuga yang bilang dia lemah . Inilah yang dimaksud sasuke mengetes kalung hinata . melalui kalung itu sasuke bisa merasakan cakra hinata . Mulai hari ini hinata hyuuga bukan orang yang lemah . sasuke akan mengubah hidupnya dan hidup hinata . agar mereka semua tak menganggap dia dan hinata lemah .

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU LEMAHHH ! SUSANOO..."

Dan saat itu juga susanoo sasuke mengelilingi hinata . Melindungi hinata dari apapun . Termasuk dari para bandit itu . Semua orang terkejut melihat hinata dikelilingi susanoo .

"Sasuke itu kan susa.." kalimat naruto dipotong oleh sasuke  
"Itu memang susanooku naruto"  
"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?"tanya gaara penasaran  
"Aku hanya memberikan sedikit cakra susanoo itu kekalung hinata , tapi hanya hinata sendirilah yang bisa membangkitkan susanoo itu dengan cakranya . Aku tak percaya hinata bisa membangkitkan susanoo secepat ini , ini mungkin karena kebencian hinata terhadap orang-orang yang menganggap dia lemah . susanoo akan bangkit seiring kebencian itu meningkat . Bahkan hinata tak mengambil cakraku sedikitpun" jelas sasuke panjang lebar

Pertarungan hinata melawan sekelompok bandit menjadi tontonan yang seru . Semua bandit itu menyerang hinata , tapi ditepis semua oleh tangan susanoo . Hingga hinata sudah muak memandang semua bandit itu . Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan menemui sasuke .

"Terima ini HAKKE KUSSO"( ini benar ya?)  
"Aahhhhhhhh!"

Dan akhirnya bandit-bandit itu kalah . semua bandit itu dibawa oleh warga untuk ditindak lanjuti . Secara perlahan susanoo mulai menghilang . Dan hinata berbalik menghadap keteman-temannya . Teman-temannya memandang hinata takut . Yang hinata ingin lihat wajah sasuke . Dan disebelah gaara sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil merentangkan tangan untuk mengundang hinata kedalam pelukannya . Hinata yang mendapat undangan tersebut berlari kearah sasuke sambil tersenyum . Dan mereka berpelukan didepan umum . Banyak yang memandang mereka iri .

"Kau hebat hime" puji sasuke  
"Itu semua karena sasuke-kun"  
"Hei hei kalau mau bermesraan jangan didepan kami" kata kiba kesal  
"Bilang saja kalau kau iri kiba" timpal ino  
"Sudah-sudah ayo kita kepemandian air panas sekarang" ajak tenten  
"YOSH" teriak mereka bersamaan

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pemandian air panas . Mereka memasuki tempat sesuai gender mereka .

ONSEN khusus laki-laki

"Oi sasuke jangan lupa besok akan ada latih tanding setiap kelompok yang diadakan oleh sensei-sensei kita"  
"Hm"  
"latih tanding seperti apa naruto ?" tanya sai  
"Yah salah satu dari kita akan melawan orang dari kelompok lain seperti ujian chunin ke-3"  
"Hei naruto ! Bolehkah aku , matsuri , temari dan gaara ikut berpatisipasi ?" tanya kankuro  
"Tentu kankuro , kenapa tidak ? ini juga untuk mengetes seberapa besar kemampuan kita sebagai seorang shinobi"  
"Hei sasuke kapan kau akan melamar hinata-chan ?" tanya kiba  
"Besok"  
"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat ?" tanya shino  
"Benar apa itu tidak terlalu cepat ?" tanya shikamaru juga  
"Lebih cepat lebih baik"  
"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sasuke ?" tanya choji  
"Aku ingin segera membangkitkan klan uchiha"  
"Ohh" jawab mereka serempak  
"Oi naruto lihat tu kazekage-sama berdiri terus daritadi , ajak sana" kata lee  
"Oi Gaara kenapa kau berdiri disitu sini basuh tubuhmu" ajak naruto  
" Ini pertama kalinya aku ke onsen"  
"Benarkah ? kalau begitu sini kita saling gosok-menggosok"kata sai  
"Hm"

Kita tinggalkan para pemuda ini yang saling menggosok . Sekarang kita beralih ketempat lain .

ONSEN khusus wanita

"Uhh tubuhku pegal semua" kata hinata  
"Itu karena kau mengeluarkan cakra terlalu banyak" timpal tenten  
"Temari-san kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" tanya ino  
"Ini baru pertama kalinya aku ke onsen"  
"Apakah disana tidak ada onsen ?" tanya karin  
"Apa kau lupa negara kami adalah negara pasir" kata temari ketus  
"Maaf aku lupa"  
"Eh kalian semua . Jangan lupa kalau besok kita ada latih tanding"  
"Iya ino-chan" jawab mereka serempak  
"Mungkin besok adalah kesempatanku untuk memiliki sasuke-kun . Aku akan melawan hinata dan meminta sasuke untuk jadi kekasihku . Tapi aku harus tetap berhati-hati , karena hinata memiliki susanoo " Inner sakura

TBC

Note: Wah besok sasuke akan berhadapan dengan calon mertua nih ! Kita lihat nasib sasuke besok jadi apa ? khukhukhu *devilsmirk


	4. Chapter 4

You're Life and My Life  
Chapter 4

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : Sasuke x Hinata  
Warning : OOC , Typo , abal , alur gazebo , dll  
Genre : Friendship , Romance & Hurt/comfort

Hari ini Sasuke pergi ke Mansion Hyuuga pagi sekali untuk menjemput Hinata sekaligus menemui Calon mertua . Setelah sampai di Mansion Hyuuga dia disambut oleh 2 Hyuuga bunke penjaga gerbang .

"Uchiha-sama" sambut mereka sambil membungkuk .  
"Aku ingin menemui Hinata-hime dan Hiashi-sama"  
"Mereka sudah menunggu di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga souke"  
"Hm . Arigatou" kata Sasuke sambil melewati 2 bunke tersebut .

Sasuke memasuki Mansion Hyuuga untuk Hiashi ayah Hinata . Tampak Hinata di sana sudah menunggu dengan ayahnya . Sasuke berhadapan dengan ayah Hinata dengan wajah datar .

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kesini Uchiha-san ?" tanya Hiashi .  
"Panggil saja Sasuke , Hiashi-sama . Saya datang kesini untuk melamar putri anda Hinata Hyuuga" jawab Sasuke .  
"Kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Hinata ? Kau sudah lihat kan bahwa dia itu lemah , tidak dapat di andalkan" kata Hiashi sambil memandang Hinata dingin .

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangis .

"Saya datang kesini untuk melamar putri anda , bukan untuk mendengar anda mencemoh Hinata . Jika anda ingin , anda bisa datang ketempat latih tanding kami hari ini . Hari ini Hokage-sama mengadakan latih tanding untuk mengukur seberapa kuat kami menjadi Ninja . Anda bisa lihat seberapa kuat Hinata sekarang jika anda mau . Jadi apakah anda setuju saya menikah dengan putri anda Hinata Hyuuga ?" tanya Sasuke lagi .

Hiashi memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum .

"Itu keputusanmu Hinata" kata Hiashi .  
"A-aku mau ayah"  
"Baik jika kau setuju . Akupun juga . Dan untukmu Uchiha-san jaga Hinata baik-baik . Dan nanti aku akan datang ketempat itu untuk melihat seberapa kuat kalian berdua" kata Hiashi tajam .  
"Arigatou Hiashi-sama" kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk .  
"Hari ini panggil aku Tou-san Sasuke" kata Hiashi .  
Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut akan perkataan Hiashi tadi .  
"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah ?" tanya Hiashi sumringah .  
"Minggu depan"  
"Huhh ?" Ayah dan anak kompak .  
"Lebih cepat lebih baik Tou-san"  
"Ya sudah sana kalian berangkat . Aku akan bersiap-siap" kata Hiashi .  
"Hanabi dimana Tou-san ?' tanya Hinata .  
"Aku disini Hinata-nee"  
"Ayo Hanabi kita berangkat" ajak Hinata .  
"Ayo"  
"Jaga baik-baik kedua putriku Sasuke untuk sementara Sasuke" kata Hiashi .  
"Ha'i Tou-san" jawab Sasuke .  
"Uchiha-san" sapa Hanabi sambil membungkuk .  
"Panggil aku Sasuke-nii , Hanabi-chan" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum .  
"H-ha'i Sasuke-nii"

Sasuke , Hinata dan Hanabi berangkat bersama ke tempat yang Hokage siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Naruto , Sasuke dan Sakura mengluarkan Kuchiyose mereka . Disana sudah ada Hokage ke lima Tsunade Senju . Disebelah kanan dan kiri Hokage ada petinggi Konoha Homura dan Koharu . Disebelah petinggi Konoha ada beberapa sensei . Ada Kakashi-sensei , Kurenai-sensei , Yamato-sensei , Guy-sensei , Aoba-sensei dan sensei lainnya dan terakhir ada Ayah Hinata Hiashi-sama . Undian sudah dikocok dan inilah hasilnya . Matsuri vs Ino , Shino vs Lee , Kiba vs Hanabi , Choji vs Sai , Karin vs Tenten , Naruto vs Kankuro , Sasuke vs Temari , Sakura vs Shikamaru , Hinata vs Gaara . Pertandingan di wasiti oleh Genma-sensei . Pertandinganpun di mulai ( bayangin aja sendiri ok ) . Latih tanding hari ini sangat menegangkan . Sekarang giliran Sakura vs Shikamaru tapi .

"Aku menyerah" kata shikamaru santai .  
"Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru !" teriak Ino .  
"Aku tidak mau melawan perempuan" kata Shikamaru .  
"Tidak mau atau takut kalah ?" tanya Temari sambil menyeringai .  
"Terserah apa yang ingin kalian katakan"  
"Baiklah pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Sakura Haruno" kata Genma.  
"Selamat Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sumringah .  
"Hm"

Sakura memandang Sasuke harap .

"Kau tak mengucapkan selamat untukku Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura .  
"Hm" jawab Sasuke .

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris .

"Baiklah ini pertandingan terakhir antara Kazekage Gaara dengan Hinata Hyuuga . Silahkan maju kedepan dan memberi salam" kata Genma .

Hinata dan Gaara maju kedepan . Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Gaara .

"Suatu kehormatan bisa berlatih tanding dengan anda Kazekage-sama"  
"Hm"

Pertandinganpun di mulai . Gaara mulai mengeluarkan pasir pelindungnya . Hinatapun sama mengeluarkan jurus barunya .

"SUSANOO...!" teriak Hinata .

Semua orang terkejut melihat Hinata bisa mengeluarkan susanoo milik sasuke terutama Hokage , petinggi Konoha dan sensei-sensei disana .

"Sasuke itu kan..." kata Hokage dipotong oleh Sasuke .  
"Itu memang susanoo milik saya Hokage-sama"  
"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?"tanya Koharu .  
"Saya memberikan Hinata sebuah kalung berisi sedikit cakra susanoo . Tapi bukan berarti saya yang memberikan Hinata semua cakra itu . Hinata sendirilah yang membangkitkan susanoo dengan cakranya . Anda bisa merasakan cakra Hinata yang menguar keluar dari tubuhnya" kata Sasuke menjelaskan .

Hiashi dan Hanabi yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan . Hiashi dan Hanabi melihat kalau cakra Sasuke tidak berkurang sedikitpun . Hokage maju untuk mengecek cakra Sasuke . Hokage hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak curang untuk melindungi Hinata . Setelah diperiksa memang benar kalau cakra Sasuke tidak berkurang sedikitpun . Sedangkan Hinata makin terlihat kuat . Pertarungan ini sangat menegangkan . Hinata mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya setelah pasir Gaara menyerangnya secara brutal .

"Juho , Shosiken !"

Serangan Hinata dihalangi oleh pasir Gaara . Yang mengejutkan lagi .

"Aku menyerah" kata Gaara .  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara ?" tanya Temari .  
"Aku hanya tidak ingin membunuh calon nyonya Uchiha . Bisa-bisa desa Suna diserang oleh bocah Uchiha itu" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke .

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata Gaara hanya bisa merona malu .

"Baiklah latih tanding ini di menangkan oleh Hinata Hyuuga" kata Genma .

Inilah daftar nama pemenang latih tanding .  
Yamanaka  
Lee  
Hyuuga  
Akimichi  
Matsashi  
Uzumaki  
Uchiha  
Haruno  
Hyuuga  
Hokage maju untuk memberi selamat kepada pemenang .

"Selamat untuk kalian semua . Walaupun pertandingan ini agak aneh . Sekarang kalian boleh pulang semuanya"

Semua orang meninggalkan lapangan itu termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata yang akan pergi berkencan tapi .

"TUNGGU SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura .

Teriakan Sakura membuat semua orang yang ada disana melihatnya termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata .

"Hm"  
"Aku ingin jujur padamu bahwa aku masih mencintaimu . Maaf aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini padamu . Jadi Sasuke-kun , maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?" tanya Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang ada disana .

Semua orang yang melihat itu semua terkejut termasuk Hinata .

"Maaf Sakura , tapi aku tidak mencintaimu . Minggu depan aku akan menikah " jawab Sasuke dingin .  
"S-sasuke-kun akan menikah dengan siapa ?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk .  
"Hinata Hyuuga" jawab Sasuke .  
" TIDAK ! Sasuke-kun tidak boleh menikah dengannya . Sasuke-kun harus menikah denganku"

Sakura langsung menyerang Sasuke dan Hinata lebih tepatnya Hinata . Sasuke dan Hinata terpisah karena serangan Sakura . Sakura langsung menyerang Hinata . Hinata mencoba menghindari Sakura . Sakura mengaktifkan tanda 100 penyembuhan . Tanda itu berubah seperti segel pada wajahnya seperti Tsunade . Tsunade terkejut Sakura bisa mengaktifkan tanda itu . Hinata yang melihat Sakura ingin memukulnya dengan tenaga dalam langsung mengaktifkan susanoo . Pukulan Sakura mengenai rusuk susanoo . Susanoo Hinata semakin besar hingga menjadi susanoo yang sempurna . Karena kalah besar Sakura memanggil kuchiyose .

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" teriak Sakura .

Dan keluarlah Katsuyu . Hinata terkejut dan langsung menoleh pada Sasuke seolah-olah bertanya 'apakah aku boleh melakukannya ?' . Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangguk mengizinkan . Hinatapun tersenyum dan langsung menatap Sakura dingin .

"Kenapa Sakura-san ? Padahal aku sudah merelakan Naruto untukmu . Tapi apa ? Maaf Sakura-san kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah" batin Hinata mantap .

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU !" teriak Hinata .

Dan keluarlah seekor ular besar milik Sasuke bernama Aoda .

"Anda memanggil saya , Hinata-sama" kata Aoda .  
"Aoda-san aku ingin kau membelit Katsuyu-san dengan tubuhmu . Buat Sakura-san terjatuh dari tubuh Katsuyu-san . Kau bisa Aoda-san ?" tanya Hinata .  
"Apapun untuk Hinata-sama" jawab Aoda .

Aoda langsung pergi mengarah ke Katsuyu dan membelitnya . Sakura tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh . Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memukul Sakura dengan tangan susanoo . Sakura terlempar jauh dan terluka parah . Hinata menghampiri Sakura , berniat untuk menusuknya dengan pedang susanoo . Tapi Naruto langsung mencegah Hinata dengan mengaktifkan mode kyuubi . Pedang susanoo di tepis oleh tangan Kurama .

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke .  
"Maaf Sasuke , Hinata-chan . Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang kucintai mati begitu saja didepanku" jawab Naruto .

Hinata menonaktifkan susanoo . Sakura yang melihat Hinata yang tidak dikelilingi oleh susanoo langsung memanfaatkan keadaan . Dia menyerbu Hinata berniat untuk menusuk Hinata dengan kunai beracunnya tapi .

"Amaterasu"  
"Aarrgggggghhhhh" teriak Sakura .  
" Sasuke apa yang aku lakukan ? matikan jurusmu itu" kata Naruto .  
"Tidak . Dia pantas mati . Karena dia ingin membunuh Hinata-hime"  
"S-sasuke-kun hentikan . Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata .  
Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata .  
"Kumohon Sasuke-kun" pinta Hinata .

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menolak Hinata . Dia menonaktifkan amaterasu dan Mangekyou Sharingannya . Api hitam secara perlahan menghilang dari tubuh Sakura . Tubuh Sakura ambruk dan ditahan oleh Naruto . Tsunade berlari kearah Sakura dan Ino berlari ke arah Hinata .

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino .  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino-san" jawab Hinata yang ngos-ngosan .

Tsunade masih menyembuhkan Sakura . Untung saja api hitam itu tidak melahap langsung tubuh Sakura . Kulit putih Sakura mengalami luka bakar .

"Naruto bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit sekarang" perintah Tsunade .  
"Baik Baa-chan" jawab Naruto .

Tsunade dan yang lainnya menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata .

"Sasuke , Hinata . Aku mewakili Sakura untuk minta maaf"  
"Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama"  
"Kau benar tidak apa-apa Hyuuga ?" tanya Temari .  
"Aku tidak apa-apa , Temari-san"  
"Hinata" panggil Hiashi sambil menghampiri Hinata bersama Hanabi .  
"Hinata-nee tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Hanabi .  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Tou-san , Hanabi-chan"

Hiashi langsung memeluk Hinata dan Hanabi . Orang-orang yang melihat satu keluarga itu ikut terharu .

Akhirnya semua orang kembali kerumahnya masing-masing . Termasuk Gaara , Temari , Kankuro dan Matsuri yang akan kembali ke Sunagakure . Mereka diantar sampai gerbang oleh Tsunade , Shizune , Sasuke , Hinata , Ino dan Kakashi .

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Gaara .  
"Tidak kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena Kazekage-sama mau menerima undangan dari Naruto" jawab Sasuke .  
"Hm" jawab Gaara .  
"Hei Uchiha ! Jangan lupa undang kami kepernikahanmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu" kata Temari sambil menyeringai .

Sasuke dan Hinata yang mendengar kata Temari langsung memerah . Akhirnya kelompok Kazekage pulang ke Sunagakure . Tsunade memandang sejoli Sasuhina bergantian .

"Kapan kalian akan menikah ?" tanya Tsunade .

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Hinata . Hinatapun sama memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum .

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata di gelar secara besar-besaran . Banyak orang yang dari luar Konoha di undang . Dari Suna ada Gaara , Temari , Kankuro , Matsuri dan Baki . Dari Komo ada Raikage-sama , Killer Bee , Darui , Amai , Motoi dan Karui . Dari Kiri ada Mei Terumi dan Chojuro . Dari Oto ada pak tua Onoki , Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi . Mereka adalah tamu undangan dari luar Konoha . Sekarang prosesi tukar cincin . Sasuke memasang cincin pada jari manis Hinata dengan lembut begitupun .

"Silahkan mencium mempelai wanita" kata Kakashi sebagai pendeta .

Sasuke membuka tudung kepala Hinata . Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata . Sedikit lagi . Sedikit lagi Hinata menjadi milik Sasuke tapi .

"TUNGGUU!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink .

Ya . Dia adalah Sakura . Sakura dibantu Naruto pergi ke altar untuk menemui Sasuke dan Hinata tapi dihalangi oleh Hanabi .

"Mau apa kau kemari ?" tanya Hanabi .

"Hanabi-chan biarkan mereka lewat" kata Hinata .  
"Tapi Hinata-nee..."  
"Hanabi" panggil Sasuke sambil mengangguk .  
"Baik Sasuke-nii"

Hanabi membiarkan Sakura dan Naruto menemui Hinata dan Sasuke .

"Hinata-chan" panggil Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata .  
"Ada apa Sakura-san ?" tanya Hinata lembut .  
"Aku minta maaf . Tak seharusnya aku memaksakan cinta Sasuke-kun padaku"  
"Tak apa-apa Sakura-san . Aku mengerti karena aku juga perempuan"  
"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian Sasuke , Hinata-chan"kata Naruto .  
"Hm"  
"Arigatou Naruto-kun"  
"Hinata-hime" panggil Sasuke .  
"Ada apa Sasu..." sambil menoleh ke Sasuke .

Cuph~~~~

Sasuke langsung mencuim Hinata . Hinata yang di cium Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung merona dan ya kalian tahulah .

Brukkkk

Hinata langsung pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke . Dan semua orang tertawa melihat Sasuke yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hiashi .

END

Hime : Ya kasihan Sasu-pyon , malam pertama'x di tunda # ketawanista  
Sasuke : Ini gara-gara loh Author sialan  
Hime : Kok aq ? Kan salah Sasu-pyon sendiri yang nyium Hinata-hime tiba-tiba sampai pingsan  
Sasuke : Amaterasu  
Hime : Kyaaa lari  
Sasuke : Woi jangan lari . Eehh tunggu # menghadapparareader Untuk reader semuanya # tersenyumcharmingkyaaaa makasih udah baca fic gazebo milik Hime ini . Jadi like dan Komentarnya , jaa .


End file.
